Restricted Section
by MrsRen
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Library, best friends, makeup sex and Tomione. PWP. ONESHOT.


This was a tumblr prompt from weestarmeggie17 for best friends, library, makeup sex and tomione. Suffice to say, totally not canon and just explicit sex.

Hermione had always gone to the library for reasons beyond studying. It happened to make for an excellent hiding spot. Harry and Ron would never set foot in the library, not even to find her.

But at the moment, they were rather incapacitated.

Hogwarts housed at least a dozen hiding places that she loved, but he knew them all. The Head Boy would find her without a doubt, and calm her down. Well, not yet, she thought. She was furious as she made her way through the library.

Tom Riddle knew everything about her, from her favorite places to hide from bullies, to her favorite foods, to where she liked to be touched. He knew her temper, how she had decked him once in their fourth year.

This time she had settled for storming away from him, taking one last look at the genuine shock on his face. The bloody git had no right to look so hurt after he'd hurled an Unforgivable Curse at Ron Weasley like it was child's play.

Replaying the scene in her head only made her angrier, made her want to scream. Ron had known better than to press Riddle's buttons, but he'd gone and done it anyways.

Her relationship with Ron Weasley had been short lived. The transition from friends to lovers had been awkward, even worse when they had tried to force it to work. They were better as friends, but Tom had made his intentions clear right after she had ended things with Weasley.

Hermione shivered as she remembered the feeling of his lips pressing to her skin, across her collarbones that night, and his faint whispers of, "You've always been mine, Hermione." She melted against him, and their relationship had been anything but awkward. It reminded her of playing with fire, and she couldn't help but let herself be burned by him.

Tom Riddle was not driven by his emotions. His ambitions, of course, but he kept with his facade of the perfect Head Boy of Hogwarts. It had bothered her once, that the little things never fazed him, the whispers, or the taunts.

Ron lived to annoy Riddle, an easy feat since he'd already dated his girlfriend and taken her virginity a year prior.

"Hermione, stop hiding away from me." Tom's voice was low, soft against the silence of the Hogwart's Library. She merely took a seat at her regular table, opening her book as she rested her head in her hand. He came around the shelving, his eyes focused on her. "You can't be angry about this." Tom yanked a chair out from under the table, sitting so close to her that their knees touched.

"Oh, thank you, Tom. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you here to tell me exactly how I feel. Extremely helpful, you are." she replied sourly, flicking to the next page of her novel.

"Listen to me. Did you even hear what he said? He was detailing how he took your virginity, how you bled on the sheets, and you were so tight."

Her eyes narrowed as he reached across the close her book. "I did hear what he said, and he only did that so he could piss you off. He wanted to make the Head Boy look like a prick."

"You don't understand,"

She cut him off. "I understand perfectly well that you let your temper get the better of you. You already know that I lost my virginity to Ron," His jaw was clenched as she spoke. "You already know how awful it was too, which you could have said that instead of cursing one of my best friends!"

"He deserved worse."

"He most certainly did not!" Hermione shouted, only to be hushed from across the room. While Madame Pince could not see her, she'd heard her.

"We aren't talking about a standard curse, Tom. You used a crucio on Ron. The damage can be lasting."

"You know I would never damage your friend permanently." he sounded so sincere, and she rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Hermione snapped, shutting her book and sliding it into her bag. "Don't follow me."

"I apologize for upsetting you, but I'm not going to apologize for Ron Weasley. I'd do it again if he tried to tell me how tight your cunt was."

She winced. "That's an awful apology, even for you, Riddle."

"Perhaps I could make it up to you?" he suggested.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. Do you think I'd want to let you touch me right now? Honestly, you are so-." Hermione squeaked as he lifted her right out of her chair and set her on the table in front of him. "This is a library!" she hissed at him, feeling her knickers dampen at the idea.

"Then you must be quiet, or Madam Pince will come back here to find you spread across the table for me." He was smiling at her, and her heart thudded in her chest.

"You could cast a silencing charm." she suggested as his hands ran up her legs, and he reached under her skirt to tug her knickers down her legs.

"That would take away the thrill of nearly getting caught, love." Tom parted her legs, and pressing his palm to her stomach, pushing her to lay on her back before him.

She whimpered, propping herself up on her elbows to watch him slip to his knees on the floor and lower his head between her legs. "Tom," she gasped, her head falling back as he flattened his tongue against her slit. She moaned above him, reaching down to thread her fingers through his dark hair. "There." she mewled as he nipped her clit lightly.

Two fingers slid into her, and he pumped them in and out of her cunt slower than she liked. Hermione bit down on her lip until she tasted metallic in her mouth to keep herself from begging him. Bastard. His tongue lapped at her clit, softly, and then roughly, bringing her to the edge over and over again.

"Please, Tom." she finally broke and whispered to him. "I need to," His fingers curled inside of her at her admission, his lips lightly sucking on her clit and she came undone. He held her trembling thighs as he licked her slit through her orgasm.

"I'm furious with you." Hermione told him, grabbing him by his tie as she sat up.

"Fantastic." he told her, low in her ear. Tom grabbed her under her legs, picking her up and urging her to wrap them around her waist. "I hear make up sex is phenomenal."

He entered her roughly, his cock filling her and she clutched at his shoulders. "Ah," she moaned as he thrust into her, filling her to the point where she thought she couldn't take any more. "You always feel so good." she muttered, ignoring the triumphant smirk on his face.

"You're so tight, so wet for me." he murmured into the skin between her breasts.

"I'll never be able to study here again." she told him, her back arching as he slammed into her again, particularly rough that time. "You've ruined my favorite place."

He said nothing as he took her nipple into his mouth, pushing her back to a shelf while he fucked her. Hermione cursed him, and herself for not being able to reach her wand. He made her want to moan so loudly, his name on the tip of her tongue, and the way he made her just want to shatter.

Hermione reached between the two of them, aware of how he watched her, and rubbed her clit as he moved against her. "Push yourself over the edge for me, darling. I'd love to watch you fall apart." Tom told her darkly, daring her.

She moaned finally, perhaps too loudly, but she moaned anyways "Tom." she gasped. "I'm going to, oh,"

"Now, love." Tom watched her back arch and her eyes close, her eyelashes dark against her skin while she spasmed against him, her legs locked around his waist as he spilled inside of her.

She slumped in his arms. "I'm truly upset, but I do love you." she mumbled to him while he didn't set her down.

"As do I." Tom told her.


End file.
